When sending messages, it is often desired to know when the message has been received and viewed. While email systems include functionality to send received and read receipts to a sender, video messaging systems do not include such mechanisms. Further, modern electronic communication may occur via disparate platforms such as text messaging, social networking computer applications such as FACEBOOK®, TWITTER®, LINKEDIN®, and other platforms. These messaging platforms generally do not provide mechanisms by which a sender, either a human sender or a software application sender, will be notified when an intended recipient views a message.